catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Blackstripe(Q) For Approval Comments?The gost,roxi,16:51,9 march,2011.(UTC) I've renamed it for you and added it to your reservations. Blur the ear pink and shading, blur the gray belly, make the nose colour a dark gray --Nightshine 23:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The gost,roxi,20:32,10 march,2011.(UTC) Darken the ear pink on the right and blur both ear pinks, smudge the gray transition on the belly, blur the haunch shading--Nightshine 06:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Darken the nose a bit and make the eye white a tiny bit smaller. 18:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The Gost,roxi,22:04,15 march,2011.(UTC) Make the right ear pink smalled, blur the shading, smudge the gray belly--Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Stormkit(Ki).For Approval Comments?The gost,roxi,21:33,11 march,2011.(UTC) Looks great! I've added it to your reservations since you forgot again. Darken the shading, blur the white transition, make the nose a dark blue-gray colour. The pink tail is kind of odd because cats don't have pink tails. Dull down the ear pink adn blur it--Nightshine 00:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine,can I please you something?At this image,i don't know what it is,but every time i upload,it the same image.Can you decline now and someone can take over this?the gost,roxi,22:18,15 march,2011.(UTC) nightshib I'm a little confused, what is the problem with the image?--Nightshine 23:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing.My cousin has made that.Sorry.The gost,roxi,21:27, 16 march,2011.(UTC) Alright, that's okay Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,roxi,08:57,18 march,2011. Make the ear pink bigger, and make the tail more cream colored; it's still really pink [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 07:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,22:37,21 march,2011. Blur the ear pink and make it more reddish [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,roxi,15:46,22 march,2011,(UTC). Runningstep (W) - For Approval I tried to use the same style as on Purdy's images. Comments?--Nightshine 07:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the earpink on our right and maybe blur the stripes a bit. Other that that great job :) 18:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink. But I like the stripes as they are now Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ice (Lo) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait, is she an adult now? Or still a kit? Nightshine 00:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well if Feather is a Apprentice does that make Ice and Sparkle a Loner or are they still kits? Adder 02:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, the way I see it is that if Featherpaw is apprentice age, then it would make sense if her sisters were as well. Since there isn't a between rank for loners and kits, I guess it would make sense to use the loner blank. If you guys disagree, I can certainly take this down and save it for later [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 17:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Stonepaw (A) For Approval I figured it was more likely that his front paw is white. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Nightfall,would you like to make him long-haired?The gost,roxi,19:53,22 march,2011,(UTC) Why? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) This looks great! Lighten the ear pink a litte Nightshine 00:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Fogstorm (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I was planning on redoing him in the future so that his brown chest would look more natural. Could you make it darker and more of a gray-brown colour? Desaturate the ear pink Nightshine 00:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC)